Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) often incorporate backlight panels to permit viewing in poor lighting conditions. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is widely used as a light source of a conventional backlight for an LCD. Since the CCFL uses mercury gas, it may cause environmental pollution. Furthermore, the CCFL has a relatively slow response time and a relatively low color reproduction. In addition, the CCFL is not proper to reduce the weight, thickness, and overall volume of an LCD panel to which it is applied.
The use of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) is also known for the purpose of illuminating such LCD displays. LEDs are eco-oriented and have a response time of several nanoseconds, thereby being effective for a video signal stream and enabling impulsive driving. Furthermore, the LEDs have 100% color reproduction and can properly vary luminance and color temperature by adjusting a quantity of light emitted from red, green and blue LEDs. In addition, the LEDs are proper to reduce the weight, thickness and overall volume of the LCD panel. Therefore, in recent years, they have been widely used as a light source of a backlight unit for the LCD.
The LCD backlight employing the LEDs can be classified into an edge type backlight and a direct type backlight according to positions of the light source. In the edge type backlight, the light source is positioned at a side and emits light toward a front surface of the LCD panel using a light guide plate. In the direct type backlight, the light source is a surface light source placed under the LCD panel and having a surface area almost identical to that of the LCD panel and directly emits light toward the front surface of the LCD panel.
For direct type LED backlighting of LCD displays, it is desirable to use color (red, green, blue) LEDs to achieve the best color presentation through the LCD glass. The high brightness color LEDs are arranged in a pattern behind the LCD glass, and for many applications the surface area available for LEDs is no larger than the area of the LCD glass. This results in a pattern that will be non uniform along the edges of the LCD. For example, the top edge of this pattern may have too much red and green light, and the bottom edge of the pattern may have too much blue light.
There is an unmet need in the art for a system that produces color uniformity along the edges of LED or OLED displays.